inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One Episode One
Kieren Walker was once a zombie and one of thousands affected by Partially Deceased Syndrome (PDS). He returns home to Roarton after having been subjected to months of rehabilitation and medication by the government that has set an agenda of acceptance and tolerance. However, a cauldron of brutal anti-undead sentiment exists and is gathering support. Plot The episode opens in a flashback during The Rising: Set in a supermarket within Roarton, the Human Volunteer Force fighter, Lisa Lancaster, is collecting food. While riding in a shopping cart, she tumbles over a corpse being eaten by a 'rotter', presumably hurting her leg. In a futile attempt, she shoots her gun at the rabid zombie, who is later identified as Amy Dyer. The gun runs out of ammo, leaving her with no choice but to escape. Unfortunately, the lights go out and she does not notice the 'untreated' Kieren Walker standing in front of her. Kieren awakes violently from the flashback in the office of Dr Shepherd, an employee at a PDS treatment facility. Dr. Shepherd tells him that the flashbacks are "a good sign" and that the cognitive circuitry in his brain is rebuilding. They talk briefly about the re-integration of the PDS sufferers into living society--which is taking place on the upcoming Sunday--with Kieren commenting that he does not feel ready. Shepherd dismisses him, and Kieren leaves despondently. The shot zooms out to show a long line of PDS sufferers stretching throughout the facility. Back in Roarton, Kieren's parents, Steve Walker and Sue Walker are attempting to sell their house, presumably to escape the anti-PDS sentiments displayed by many of the village extremists, but the couple declines saying they want "somewhere more remote". Jemima Walker, Kieren's younger sister and a fighter of the HVF, exits the house, refusing the idea of going with her parents to pick up her brother from the PDS facility in Norfolk the following day. Back at the treatment center, Kieren is attending a group therapy session along with his roommate Alex and a few other PDS sufferers. He tells his group of the 'crippling guilt' he feels about killing Lisa, but Alex interrupts and tells him he should not feel guilty for what he did because they had to kill to survive. Another PDS sufferer speaks out against Alex but is cut short. The conversation switches to the imminent return home, and the mood is lifted slightly, with Kieren telling the group that he is looking forward to seeing Jem. The scene cuts back to Jem who enters the Roarton Legion, the town's principal tavern and is greeted wholeheartedly by Bill Macy, a sergeant in the HVF. Upon ordering drinks however, Bill becomes outraged that he has to pay as HVF fighters previously drank free, but is covered for by Gary Kendal, another HVF fighter. After, Bill hands the group patrols walkie-talkies, proclaiming that they will deal with all rotters, medicated or otherwise. Alex is then seen talking with Kieren, informing him of a man known as The Undead Prophet, giving him information to enter the website when he gets home. On the way to get medicated, he pulls out a capsule pill and snorting the contents inside. Kieren demands to know what he has taken, but Alex stays quiet and walks toward the doctors. He begins breathing heavily, and a blue-black liquid pours from his mouth. He lashes out at the doctors, and they restrain him. The PDS sufferers, including a distressed Kieren, are taken away from the scene. On the day Kieren is to be picked up he wakes from a bad dream, and pulls out the paper Alex gave him. Kieren quickly stuffs it in his pockect, as a man enters the room and tells him it's time to go. Walking into a large hallway, he's reunited with his parents. Sue immediately is reduced to tears, with Steve marveling at how 'well' he looked. Kieren states it's just the cover-up. Walking with a doctor, Steve says Roarton is a much less radical place, with the scene ironically cutting to Vicar Oddie preaching the evils of rotters. On the way back, Kieren asks about graffiti of the HVF, but is ignored. At the borders of the town, Kieren's parents panic when they see that church has ended and the towns people are dispersing. They hide Kieren in the back seat and cover him in coats. Their neighbor Ken Burton goes up to their car and asks for a ride home, but they’re saved when Shirley Wilson asks to have a word with him. When they arrive home, they quickly shuffle into the house, with an old woman spotting them through the blinds. We later find out this is Maggie Burton, Ken's PDS sufferer wife. Shirley then comes by the Walker house telling Sue she knows Kieren is back. She lightheartedly tells them about how she is helping PDS sufferers and shows them how to inject the medicine Kieren needs every day. Without it, he would go back to being in an untreated state. She suggests that he shouldn't go outside, comparing Prohibition to people still willing to kill PDS sufferers. Privately with Sue, she informs her of a pill called Blue Oblivion, the pill Alex had taken earlier. She then gives Sue a taser, instructing her to use it on Kieren if he ever takes that pill, and to immediately call her. Shirley warns Sue to not mention Kieren to anyone, including Shirley's son Philip. Philip Wilson, is part of the Parish council, where they have meetings about how to deal with rotters and PDS sufferers. Vicar, the founder, tells him that Shirley is helping people with PDS. He looks into her computer when he gets home. Later in the night after Kieren has left the dinner table because of an upset Jem, she wakes him, throwing questions at him about if he’s a demon. So Kieren tells a story only he would know which causes Jem to become very upset saying he didn’t even leave a note, implying he committed suicide. He said he 'just wanted to disappear after Rick died.' The next day he looks at the site Alex gave him, where the Undead Prophet speaks of them being great, and chosen. He quickly closes it. Vicar brings in Bill, preaching to him, causing him to, in an almost hypnotized state angrily go home and grab his gun exclaiming he's the shepherd and a rotter has been discovered he needs to take care of. Jem hears over the walkie-talkie, and panics, running home. They gear up with weapons and hide Kieren. But Bill hadn't known about Kieren, and instead takes the old woman from earlier who’s now known to be Maggie Burton. Kieren leaves the closet he was put in, and from the window of his room, watches as she is shot in the street leaving her husband Ken devastated. Bill comes home to see his wife crying and asks whats wrong, she tells him that they found Rick Macy, their son, who had died in Afghanistan. Bill is elated by the news, but she then tells him he is coming back as a PDS sufferer, leaving him muddled. Soundtrack * This Mortal Coil - Mama K (1) * Mantovani - Fascination * Charlotte Eve - The Devil * Keaton Heston - Charon Videos Previews Kieren doesn't feel ready to go home - In the Flesh - Episode 1 Preview - BBC Three|Kieren doesn't feel ready to go home References Category:Episodes Category:Series 1